Easy Prey
by robotdragonx1
Summary: Shirlyn Fenessa wanders alone on a cold night with someone she probably shouldn't trust... Vampire AU. One-shot.


On a peaceful October night, a handsome young man led his company through the gale and fog. She was a fine beauty, he must admit, if a bit ripe in her years. "And may I ask, Mr. Maoco?" She was a curious one, at that. Very much like an Aussie lover with golden eyes he'd met in his years strolling the orient.

"This pathway is the fastest to Ashington, my dear. We're not but a quarter-mile from the fork!" She was dressed in red and in a dark brown cloak. Fragile and soft as her eyes darted into the wood around her. Shirlyn J. Fenessa, the daughter of a rich local mining company in this area who's father passed so sadly in the last year.

Wolves were known to prowl these thickets when the moon was full and the nights colder. Though they were far from the most dangerous thing out here. "I do hope I may reach the council on time. They're going to hand over father's money to the Duke of Damocles if I don't say something!"

The father had been a kind and loving man. His workers admired him and his family adored him. It was such a shame that of all the people that would come across his path tonight, it was her. "M-Mr. Maoco?"

Her nervous face reflected in the faint light of his lantern. "What worries you, Ms. Fenessa? I've brought my arms with me tonight. The wolves should hardly have a nibble."

She shifted a little. Such a fine young flower. The plumpness of her flesh, the color in her skin under the torch. Absolutely scrumptious. As they continued walking, her eyes began to dart more and more. "It's not that, but. Wouldn't it have been faster to take the route along the bridge? We should have reached the outskirts of town by now..."

Overhead he noted the black bats fluttering over him. They were far out in the woods now. Away from the hustle and bustle of wandering eyes and shouting voices. "This is perfect. Just perfect..." He smiled. In front of him, the branches and bushes crackled and shifted in some unseeable abyss beyond the light of their lantern. She could practically see a demonic shape and feel the hot breath of whatever unspeakable beast awaited them.

"A-Ah! Mr. Maoco...I'm...I'm so scared." All so suddenly, the maiden ran to him. Her fresh, supple scent showering his chest as she grasped him tightly. They both stared out into the blackness, waiting for the monster to emerge. "Mr. Maoco, please...I just." Shirlyn's green, jewel-like eyes locked into his. She started to drift her face towards his, having made the mistake of staring straight into his irises. His blood-red, glowing irises. Radiating hunger while soothing the main course.

"Yes. Yes, my dear. Come to me." Their lips met. A ritual that he'd gotten used to since the days along the orient. Many a young lady never seemed to acknowledge the coldness of his skin or the trance they were caught into.

When they parted, her eyes held a lust that felt as if they'd known and loved each other for years. Like a young lad and his bride taken from childhood games of hide-and-seek. "Now...Just relax..."

He leaned in along her neck, and nearly took his bite before a burning sensation began to build in his lips. At first, it only stung a little bit, but then he felt his lips rapidly crackle, then chap, and then he began to see the steam. Soon, his whole mouth roared with a stinging that felt like thousands of hot needles stabbing and digging into the front of his face. "G-GAHHH CURSED WENCH! FOUL BITCH! WH-WHAT! WHAT IS-" She backed away from him, letting him writhe on the ground until he had gathered enough strength to lift his gaze.

In her hands, she held a golden vial with the lord's cross rising from the cap. Her wrist came up and wiped the wet contents from her lip. He could only clench his teeth from the agony he was in as she took a small hammer and a wooden stake from a bag he hadn't seen in the shadows of this night.

"Farewell, Mr. Maoco." Her boot kicked his back to the ground, and before he could even recover, the beast that was Li Wei Maoco was pierced by the stake. The brutal, blood-stained noise stood present only for a moment, before disappearing into dust like the rest of his body.

She waited there, shivering in the cold of the night as she looked over the pile. Shirlyn scanned the forest once more, muscles tense as she made out a silhouette in the darkness...

To her relief, she watched as a single black bat fell from a high tree trunk's surface. As its body fell, a deep black shroud overtook it, until the black shape became that of a young man's. "Lelouch!" A young man, well-dressed in crimson and black, opened his cape and arms to her. The young maiden dropped her weapon and fell into his arms. Her skin shook at little at his icy touch. "Lulu...It's finally over. Ashington can now sleep peacefully."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "My plan worked. But we've got more work to do. There's more like him out in Reubentown and Charlesville."

Lelouch wrapped his cape around her and held her close. Her warm touch, kindness, and ever-positive attitude made the world seem so much brighter. Centuries of taking life and leaving hollow dead shells. Then one night he finds her and this endless life suddenly held something more than feeding until oblivion took the planet.

"We have much to do...That is...If you'll join me." She flinched a little, remembering the promise she had made on that snowy evening months ago. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." She put a hand to his cheek and shook her head.

"No...No I will. Mother will be fine." Shirlyn swallowed. Tonight, the life that she'd known before would be left behind.

Her eyes planted on his chest. "Eternity might be long and empty. But not with you." Lelouch felt his body heated for the last time by her as their lips met. Lelouch was hesitant as he pulled away. His red eyes glowed with hunger. His nose screamed and begged at him to nourish his thirst from that beautiful, life-filled neck. The wind brushed her strands of hair as her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Remember. No turning back."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "No turning back." He held her close, and Shirlyn took the final breath of her natural life...And the first of her next one.

When it was over, She fell limp in his arms, just as pale as he was. "It's cold out, Shirlyn. Let's get you somewhere warmer." He carried her off into the shadows, vigilant and aware...

The rich oriental man known as Li Wei Maoco disappeared from the Ashington countryside. The police searched for him, but the only evidence was a bundle of rotting clothes found along a distant trail months later.

Children made up ghost stories about his disappearance. Occasionally, a stray farmer would claim they saw a black and orange bat fluttering around in their barn or out in the woods. Which is ridiculous. Everybody knows orange bats don't live in these hills. Right?


End file.
